


Mikey

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Introduced in the last chapter of Bizarro World, here is his backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

As promised, let's find out how Mikey came to be with Maxine and her fathers.

Enjoy.

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Alexander, Magnus & Maxine_

_are pleased to announce the addition of_

_Michael Christopher Lightwood-Bane_

_to their family_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Alec leaves the subway station and walks down the block. A man steps into his path. Alec tries to walk around him, but the man keeps getting in his way. Alec pleasantly says, "Excuse me."

The man sneers, "There is no excuse for ShadowHunters."

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"Then let me pass."

The man laughs, "I'll help you pass on."

Alec reaches for his seraph blade, but his arm is grabbed from behind. Alec turns to see who's there but is hit in the back of his head. The man grabs him as he's knocked unconscious. A portal is opened by the second man and they walk through dragging Alec.

They walk out the portal into a large room. The man, Emil, lets Alec fall to the floor.

The second man, Rogan, laughs, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Emil nods, "ShadowHunters aren't the smartest."

"Now what?"

"Now we prepare a message to the Clave, that they are sure to understand. We remove his runes and send his dead body to the nearest Institute. Let them know that warlocks demand respect."

Rogan eyes Alec, "All his runes?"

"Nah, just the two on his neck, that should be more than enough to kill him."

Rogan nods and walks over to the table, where his knives are. Picking one up, he turns around and sees a boy standing by the unconscious man.

The boy couldn't be older than four. He is olive skinned. He has no hair, instead his scalp is red. His right hand is raised. His palm is red, the color starts at his fingertips, goes past his wrist, and ends halfway up his forearm.

Rogan calls out to Emil, who has walked to the other end of the room, "Who the hell is this?"

Emil looks over, "Freak, get back in your room, this doesn't concern you."

Rogan glances at him, "Freak?"

Emil nods as he walks over, "Yes, that is what I named him, when his stupid mother handed him to me. Then I killed her of course. Mundane women don't appreciate the gift bestowed upon them in giving birth to warlocks. She didn't deserve to live."

"Okay. Is he dangerous?"

"Nah." He snaps his fingers at the boy, "Freak, go back to your room now."

The boy looks at Emil silently without moving.

Emil shakes his head, "Ignore him, take care of the ShadowHunter." He turns away.

Rogan nods as he eyes the boy. Holding the knife he takes two steps towards Alec.

Not saying a word, the boy sends a fireball at Rogan that hits him in the chest. Rogan doesn't have time to scream before he is completely burned and his corpse hits the floor with a loud bang.

Emil hears something drop and turns around, "Freak, what the fuck did you do?"

The boy looks at him silently.

"Get away from the ShadowHunter and get back to your room, now."

The boy continues to silently look at him.

Emil walks over, "You would protect a ShadowHunter against your own kind? He would be more likely to kick you than protect you. Now get away from him."

The boy stares at him, his hand still raised.

Emil nods as he passes the table. He picks up a knife, "I'll cut his throat faster than you can throw a fireball." He throws the knife.

The boy throws a fireball. It destroys the knife and hits Emil. He looks down at the hole it burns in his chest and his eyes roll back as he falls to the floor dead.

The boy looks at the two corpses and nods. He sits on the floor next to Alec. He gently rests Alec's head on his legs. He pushes the hair off Alec's forehead and watches as the rune on the right side of his neck glows blue.

A few minutes later, he hears somebody running into the room, and raises a hand as he looks up.

Magnus stops running when he sees the two dead bodies. He sees an unconscious Alec on the floor with a child. Obviously a warlock child with a raised hand, ready to attack.

Magnus keeps his hands by his sides as he nods towards the corpses, "Did you do this?"

The boy says nothing as he looks at Magnus.

Magnus slowly raises his left hand, "My name is Magnus. That's my husband Alec."

The boy glances at Alec's left hand and looks back at Magnus. He lowers his own hand.

Magnus nods as he slowly walks over and feels for a pulse on Alec's neck. He relaxes and gently touches the love rune. It glows blue. He opens a portal and picks Alec up. He smiles at the boy, "You can come with us."

The boy quickly gets to his feet and grabs Magnus' pant leg. They walk through the portal into the Infirmary of the Institute.

Jace runs over with a stretcher. Magnus gently lays Alec down. A doctor takes Alec away as Magnus and Jace follow.

Jace notices the boy holding on to Magnus, looking around with terrified purple eyes, "Magnus, who's your friend?"

Magnus smiles down at the boy, "Alexander's newest protector."

Jace laughs, "You acquired an apprentice?"

"It would seem so."

Jace coldly asks, "Alec's attackers?"

Magnus nods, "Taken care off by my young apprentice."

"Interesting. Send me there and I'll find out why they went after Alec."

Magnus nods and opens a portal, "We'll be here." Jace leaves.

Magnus takes out his phone and texts Maxine as he walks into the room where the doctor is examining Alec. The boy quietly follows, holding his pant leg and looking around.

The boy sees Alec laying on the bed and looks up at Magnus as he raises a hand.

Magnus shakes his head and picks him up, "No, it's okay. The doctor isn't going to hurt him."

The boy keeps his eyes on Alec as he rests his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Maxine walks in and sees Magnus, "Poppa?" She sees Alec being examined and stops. Fear comes into her eyes as she watches the doctor walk away from the bed and come over to Magnus.

The doctor smiles at Maxine, "A concussion and a few bruises, that's it."

Maxine sighs and rests her head on Magnus' arm, "Thank the angel."

Magnus nods, "I agree, thank you doctor."

The doctor nods and leaves the room.

Maxine notices the boy in her father's arms, "Poppa, who is this?"

"Your father made a friend."

"Is Daddy's new friend coming home with us?"

"Would you like his new friend to come home with us?"

Maxine smiles as she reaches for the boy, "Yes, can I hold him?"

Magnus smiles as he gently hands the boy over to his daughter. The boy looks at Maxine, then rests his head on her shoulder. She walks over to a chair and sits down. The boy curls up in her lap.

Magnus smiles as he walks over to the bed. He sits next to Alec.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks up, "Magnus."

Magnus smiles and leans down to kiss him, "Next time I offer you a portal home, you better say 'yes'."

Alec nods with a wince, "I will." He rests his head on Magnus' leg.

Magnus strokes his hair, "What's your friend's name?"

"My friend?"

Maxine giggles as Magnus nods, "He almost attacked  _ **me**_."

Alec looks at him, "By the angel, Magnus, what are you talking about?"

Maxine stands and walks over to the bed, "Here Daddy."

Alec carefully sits up with Magnus' help. He smiles as he looks at the boy, "Hello. I love your eyes." The boy reaches for Alec. Alec takes him from Maxine. The boy rests his head against Alec's chest as Alec holds him, "What's his name?"

Magnus laughs, "I was hoping that you would know."

"Me? I don't remember a thing after I walked out the station. Where did you find him?"

"With you. He killed two warlocks."

Alec nods, "I remember them being in my way, but I'm not sure why."

"Jace is looking into it."

Maxine giggles as she sits next to Alec, "But what is his name, Daddy?"

Alec laughs, "I don't know, blueberry."

Maxine rolls her eyes and leans closer to the boy. He smiles at her. She kisses his nose, "Mikey."

Magnus lifts an eyebrow, "Mikey?"

"Yes, Poppa. He looks like a Mikey."

Alec laughs, "We are not putting 'Mikey' on his adoption papers."

Magnus smiles, "Michael."

Maxine sniffs, "Fine, but we call him Mikey."

Alec laughs, "You want to give him a middle name?"

Maxine thinks for a few minutes, "Christopher."

"That's Uncle Jace's middle name."

"So, he can share it with Mikey."

Alec laughs and kisses Maxine's cheek, "Michael Christopher." He looks at Magnus, "I like it, what about you?"

Magnus kisses Alec, "Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

Alec smiles. He sits Mikey in his lap, "So, Mikey, do you like your name?"

Mikey smiles at Alec and holds his hand out.

Alec gently holds it and kisses his palm. Mikey smiles. He offers his hand to Magnus. Magnus holds it and kisses his palm.

Mikey holds his hand out to Maxine, who giggles and takes it in both her hands. She kisses it then leans closer and kisses Mikey's head. His eyes sparkle as he looks at her.

Alec laughs, "Maxine, you made a new friend."

She giggles as she reaches for Mikey. Her new brother snuggles close as she holds him, "Wait until Max sees him."

Magnus laughs, "Let Mikey get used to us before introducing him to Max."

"Dah, Poppa."

Magnus smiles. He notices Alec's eyes slowly closing. He stands up, "Maxine, I want to go find the doctor and see if we can take Daddy home. You and Mikey stay here."

Maxine nods, "Okay, Poppa."

Magnus walks out the room. Alec smiles at Maxine and Mikey as he lays down in the bed. Maxine gently puts Mikey on her father's chest as she lays by his side. Alec wraps his arms around both children as he closes his eyes.

When Magnus walks into the room a few minutes later, all three of them are asleep. He smiles as he stands by the door looking at his family. To think this is all his because he followed a young ShadowHunter through Central Park and into the Institute.

Magnus smiles, of course it also happened without following Alec into the Institute, but  _they_ had to deal with a lot more drama than he did.

Then again, if it wasn't for  _them_ , he would have lost his angel a long time ago.

Magnus sees Jace approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He puts up a barrier so that he and Jace can talk without disturbing his sleeping family, "So, Jace, why were those two morons attacking my angel?"

"They didn't know who he was."

"Oh? I find it hard to believe that there are warlocks in New York that don't know who my husband is."

"They weren't from here. They were from Pennsylvania."

Magnus sniffs, "They should still know who Magnus Bane is, therefore they would know who Alec Lightwood is."

Jace shrugs, "Magnus, does it matter?"

"No, they are dead, Alexander is alive and we have a new addition to the family. Win win."

Jace laughs, "How is your apprentice doing?"

Magnus smiles, "Mikey is going just fine."

"Mikey?"

Magnus laughs, "Maxine named him. Oh by the way, his middle name is Christopher, my daughter says you have to share it with him."

"Not a problem. And it's an improvement over the name Emil gave him."

"Emil?"

"Yes, the two warlocks. Emil and Rogan."

"Never heard of those losers. What name did Mikey have?"

"You're not going to like it, Magnus."

"Just tell me, Jace."

" _Freak_."

"A warlock gave that  _name_  to a warlock child?"

"Yes."

"He deserved to die just for that. How did you find out?"

"He had a journal."

"Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Mikey was being taught to be a killing machine, to attack within seconds."

Magnus nods, "I saw that. But why did they go after Alec?"

"Somebody told them that there was a ShadowHunter that used that subway station on a regular basis. They were going to send a message to the Clave that warlocks should be feared."

Magnus' cat eyes flare, "A message? What kind of message?"

"Physical removal of runes to the point of death."

"Mikey prevented them from hurting Alec."

"From the condition of the bodies, their killing machine turned on them."

Magnus looks at Mikey sleeping peacefully on Alec's chest. One tiny hand resting on Alec's love rune and the other resting on Maxine's arm. Magnus smiles at Jace, "Mikey invoked Order 144.45 without even knowing what it was."

Jace smiles, "Definitely an apprentice of yours."

Magnus nods, "Anything else, Jace? The doctor said I can take Alexander home."

Jace shakes his head, "Not really." He hands Magnus a book, "Here's the journal, if you're interested in reading it."

Magnus takes the book and nods, "Maybe later." He flicks his wrist and the book disappears, "Right now, I just want to get my family home."

"Congrats, Magnus. I'll let Maryse know about the new addition to the family, so she can get started on the adoption papers."

"Thank you, Jace." Magnus removes the barrier and walks into the room as Jace leaves. He waves his hands over the bed and snaps his fingers.

He and his family are transported to the master bedroom of the loft. He glances at everybody and smiles to see that they slept through the 'trip' home. He secures the loft, kicks off his shoes and lays down beside Alec.

Magnus rests his hand on Mikey's back. The toddler opens his eyes, lifts his head from Alec's chest and looks at Magnus.

Magnus leans over and kisses his nose, "Shh, everybody is okay."

Mikey puts his head back on his father's chest and smiles at his other father. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Magnus kisses Alec and rests his head next to his husband's on the pillow. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxx

There are a few things I want to cover. I see maybe three chapters to bring this up to chapter 6 of  **Bizarro World**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey bonds with his new family.

More Mikey coming right up.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning after breakfast, Magnus decides that they would spend the day relaxing. Alec stretches out on the sofa. Maxine finds a coloring book for Mikey. She sits at the kitchen table reading a book and he sits at her side, coloring with his left hand while holding three crayons in his right. Magnus has Emil's journal to read.

Magnus wishes that he could bring Emil back to life, so that he could kill him slowly for what he put Mikey through.

Magnus, out the corner of his eye, watches as Mikey occasionally looks at Alec, then Magnus then Maxine on his right. Then he returns his attention to coloring. Magnus isn't sure if Mikey is making sure they are all safe or if he just wants to make sure they haven't left him.

According to the journal, Emil threatened to do that to Mikey. Just leave him someplace and never return. Reading the journal is heartbreaking but it does explain Mikey's mannerisms.

Magnus remembers one passage.

_I told Freak that he has the power in his hands that would make ShadowHunters fear him. Power that he should never allow anybody to touch. I then slapped his hand with a spoon, to let him know that he should fear ME._

Magnus remembers how Mikey offered his hand to Alec yesterday after being renamed, almost as a sign of handing over his power to Alec. When Alec kissed his palm, Mikey must have realized that he had nothing to fear from a ShadowHunter.

Magnus smiles as Mikey looks around again but this time catches Magnus looking at him. Mikey quickly looks at Maxine then returns to his coloring.

From what he read, Emil was not a kind teacher. His words were harsh and loud. He had no affection for the child. No wonder Mikey was quick to leave the building with Magnus. Aside from his 'teacher' being dead, at his own hand, Mikey had no reason to stay.

Emil is the reason why Mikey hasn't said a word. Emil wanted his killing machine to be silent at all times. Hopefully, Mikey will start talking soon.

Magnus closes the journal and gently says, "Mikey come here."

Mikey climbs off the chair and runs over to Magnus. He looks up at his father. Maxine looks over as Alec sits up, "Magnus, what you doing?"

"Something I read in the journal that I find interesting."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Yeah, what?"

Magnus smiles at Mikey, "Show me a fireball."

Mikey's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

Magnus leans close to him, "No, it's okay, Mikey."

Mikey shakes his head and runs over to Alec. Alec picks him up and holds him, "By the angel, Magnus, what is wrong with you?"

Magnus sighs, "Nothing is wrong with me, Alexander. It's about what Mikey can do."

Alec narrows his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Yes, Alec. Since he obviously likes you better, maybe he will do it for you."

Maxine giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Fine." He gently puts Mikey on his feet and kisses the top of his head. Mikey looks at him silently. Alec smiles and squeezes his hand, "Mikey, do as Poppa says. Let's see a fireball."

Mikey nods. He rests his left hand on Alec's leg. Alec smiles and covers it with his own hand. Mikey smiles and raises his right hand. A second later, a fireball four times the size of his hand appears.

Maxine's eyes widen, "By the angel."

Alec nods, "You got that right, blueberry."

Magnus leans back in his chair, "Thank you, Mikey."

The fireball is extinguished as quickly as it appeared. Mikey takes his hand off his father's leg and looks up at Alec with fear in his eyes.

Alec smiles and gently kisses his forehead, "You did good, Mikey."

Mikey smiles and looks at Magnus.

Magnus smiles, "Can you do that with your other hand?"

Mikey nods. He rests his right hand on Alec's leg and raises his left hand. Again a huge fireball appears. He looks at Magnus.

Magnus smiles, "Good job, Mikey."

Mikey smiles and extinguishes the fireball. He looks at Alec.

Alec picks him up and kisses him. Mikey puts his arms around Alec's neck, rests his head on Alec's shoulder and yawns. Alec laughs, "Tired, raspberry?"

Mikey nods as Maxine and Magnus both say, "Raspberry?"

Alec smiles, "I figure his marks are red, so 'raspberry'."

Maxine giggles, "I like it."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Of course, you like it."

"Poor Poppa."

Alec lays back on the sofa holding Mikey against his chest, "Nap, Mikey?" His son nods as he rests his hand on the love rune and closes his eyes.

Magnus smiles at Maxine, "I remember when you used to be small enough to sleep on your Daddy's chest."

Maxine giggles, "That was a long time ago, Poppa."

"Not that long ago."

Maxine giggles as she returns to her book. Magnus smiles as he looks at Alec and Mikey sleeping on the sofa.

Mikey chose an unconscious ShadowHunter over his teacher. Magnus wonders what made the toddler leave his room and rush to Alec's side, in the first place. Mistress Destiny works in mysterious ways. Mikey got away from Emil, Alec was kept safe and Maxine got the baby brother she wanted.

Emil taught Mikey how to make powerful fireballs quickly, and to throw them with speed and precision. And it ended up biting him in the ass.

Magnus glances over at Maxine. She is looking at her father and brother. Magnus whispers, "Maxine, what's the matter?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing Poppa."

He stands up, leaves the journal on the chair and walks over to her, "My office, let's talk."

She sighs. She takes his hand as she stands. They walk into Magnus' office. He guides her to a chair and they sit, "Don't tell me nothing, what's on your mind?"

She folds her hands in her lap and stares at them, "Is there a reason why Mikey isn't talking?"

He squeezes her hands, "Not physically, Emil hammered it into his head that talking wasn't necessary for him."

"Emil is an idiot."

Magnus nods, "That he is. And he is dead because of it."

"He hurt my Daddy, he deserves to be dead."

Magnus looks at the hardness in his daughter's eyes as she says that and nods. There is not a more gentle soul than Maxine Caroline Lightwood-Bane, as far as he knows, but hurt her father and all bets are off. He kisses her forehead, "You like Mikey?"

Magnus smiles as her eyes sparkle and a big grin comes to her face, "I  _love_  Mikey, Poppa and Max will as well."

Magnus laughs, "Max? You can't wait to take Mikey to see Max, can you?"

"No, I can't. Not Daddy and Not Poppa are going to love him as well. Especially Not Daddy," she giggles.

"So what do you think, Mikey's first word is going to be?"

Maxine giggles, "Dah, it's going to be 'Daddy'. Just like mine."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, my darling. Your first words were 'Thank you, Poppa'."

Her eyes widen, "You're lying. That is so wrong."

He laughs, "You dropped your toy on the floor and I gave it back to you. Only after I asked you who was I married to, then you said 'Daddy'."

She shakes her head, "My life has been a lie all this time."

Magnus laughs as he hugs her, "Alec was okay with it."

She sighs, "I bet Max's first word was 'Daddy'."

Magnus nods, "Yes it was. He had a vision that Alec had been hurt. Magnus was taking too long, so Max created his own portal and went to the Institute."

Maxine's eyes widen, "How old was he?"

"If I remember correctly, around six or seven months old."

"Wow, Max was badass even as a baby."

Magnus laughs, "It would seem so."

Maxine shakes her head, "I don't know how he does it."

"Does what, blueberry?"

"Go to all those other worlds and sees different versions of you and Daddy. I know it would freak me out."

"How do you know about that?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"When I visit him."

Magnus leans back in his chair, "All those times you told us, you were at a  _friend's_  house, you were visiting Max?"

Maxine nods, "He's a friend."

"What happened to Denise, I think her name was?"

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "Desiree only wanted to talk about boys."

"You don't want to talk about boys?"

She rolls her eyes, "Not really Poppa. Besides her voice annoyed me."

He laughs, "Wasn't there another girl, Tricia, I think?"

Maxine giggles, "Teresa, Poppa. Nah, she annoyed me too. I like hanging out with Max. I have more in common with him than the girls in my class."

He nods, "That's true. To get back to your original question, I know when I visited that world that Clary had gone to, it was a curiosity type of thing. Also why I visited Max's world. It's interesting to see how other worlds get to the same point by taking a different set of directions."

"I guess so, Poppa. But Daddy isn't himself if he doesn't have his runes."

Magnus smiles, "Preaching to the choir on that one, blueberry."

Maxine's eyes twinkle, "And you got to see him get them one by one. Awesome."

Magnus laughs as he kisses her forehead, "How about we wake up the two sleeping beauties and take a family trip to the Aquarium?"

Maxine nods, "I bet Mikey will love the penguins."

"Let's find out." They stand and leave the office. Magnus walks over to the sofa and kisses Alec.

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Magnus."

Magnus nods, "You had better say  ** _my_**  name." Maxine giggles.

Alec sits up as Magnus takes Mikey. Alec stretches, "What's up?"

Mikey opens his eyes and smiles at Magnus. He kisses his son's nose, "I'm bored. Family trip to the Aquarium?"

Alec nods as he stands up, "Sounds good to me."

"Tomorrow, we can go shopping for Mikey's bedroom furniture and get him some clothes."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "You don't want to magic up stuff?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Shopping for children is too much fun to just 'magic it up'."

Maxine smiles, "Did you go shopping for me, Poppa?"

He kisses her forehead, "Of course, I did. Shopping for my little girl was an all day joy."

Maxine giggles as she kisses Mikey's cheek, "I want to go shopping with you."

"Excellent. Alec?"

Alec sniffs, "I hate shopping, and you know it. Mikey and I will bond."

"Doing what?"

"Not sure, but it won't be shopping."

"Alexander, you two don't need to 'bond', he already loves you."

"Whatever, I thought we were going on a family trip now?"

"Changing the subject?"

Maxine giggles as she puts her hand in Alec's and he winks at her, "Poppa is just jealous because our children prefer me better."

Maxine nods, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus sniffs as he kisses Mikey's forehead, "For now, Mikey is with me." He opens a portal and they leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxxx

A smiling Mikey is standing with his face pressed to the glass of the sharks display when a mundane woman yells, "You freak" at the sharks. He spins around, his hand raised. His eyes fixed on her.

Magnus steps in front of Mikey, "It's okay."

Mikey runs over to Alec. His father picks him up, "Magnus?"

Magnus sighs, "I'll explain when we get home."

Alec nods, "We'll wait outside for you and Maxine."

Magnus nods and Alec leaves the building, holding Mikey tight. He sits on a bench outside, Mikey in his lap.

A man walks over to the bench and smiles at Alec, "What an adorable boy you have there. He obviously takes after you."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Not interested."

The man sits down, Mikey's eyes watch him. The man places a hand on Alec's leg, "What would it take to get you interested?"

Alec shakes his head as he moves away from him on the bench. Mikey continues to eye the man.

The man laughs as he slides over to Alec again, "Playing hard to get, big boy?" He puts his hand on Alec's leg again.

Alec is about to answer him when he notices Mikey's glamour start flickering. Magnus covered the red mark on his scalp with light brown hair. The red marks on his hands and the back of his neck, Magnus glamoured to match the rest of his skin.

Mikey has his hand raised as he calmly looks at the man. Alec stands up and holds Mikey close to him. He whispers in the boy's ear, "Raspberry, it's okay."

Mikey slowly looks at his father. Alec smiles at him and kisses his nose, "It's okay." He walks away from the bench.

The man stands and is about to follow Alec when Magnus steps into his path. The man glares at Alec's husband, "Excuse you."

Magnus nods, "My friend, if you enjoy living, I would suggest you find somebody else besides my husband to flirt with."

"You threatening me?"

Magnus coldly smiles, "This is more than a threat. This is a guaranteed promise." He flashes his cat's eyes for a couple of minutes and the man backs away. Magnus nods. He turns around, reaches for Maxine's hand and they walk over to where Alec is standing with Mikey.

Mikey stares after the man, as he quickly walks away. Magnus kisses his son's nose. Mikey looks at him with a smile. Magnus laughs, "We should call you 'apprentice' instead of  _raspberry_."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Magnus laughs, "Something else I'll explain when we get home. Alexander, why did you allow that mundane to touch you?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "I had control over the situation, Magnus."

"Right, that is why Mikey was getting ready to blast him with a fireball."

Alec sighs, "Mikey has a short temper." He kisses his son's nose, "Kind of like his Poppa."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey makes his fireballs faster."

Magnus nods, "Yes, he does."

Alec smiles, "Now I have a protective son to go with my protective husband."

Maxine giggles, "What about me, Daddy?"

Alec kisses her cheek, "You are my adorable daughter."

Maxine smiles as she rests her head against his arm.

Magnus kisses Alec, "I find you extremely sexy surrounded by our children."

"Hmm, do you?"

"Indeed I do."

Alec smiles, "How about dinner, then home?"

"Sounds like a great plan."

They go to Totonno's Pizza for dinner.

Mikey sleeps snuggled up to Maxine that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday is uneventful since Alec bonds with Mikey in the loft while Maxine and Magnus go shopping. Alec spends the day reading  **The Time Machine** with Mikey sitting in his lap.

Mikey's bedroom furniture will be delivered Monday afternoon, so Magnus magically paints his room, on the right side of the master bedroom, in preparation for it.

Mikey once again sleeps with his sister that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Then Monday happens.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxx

I think the best part of having this world is being able to mirror events/lines from the main world. Did you catch them all?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's fourth day with his new family.

Today is milestone Monday for Mikey.

LOL, say that five times fast. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alec finishes his breakfast and stands up. He kisses Maxine's forehead, "Later, blueberry."

She giggles, "Later, Daddy."

He kisses Mikey's forehead, "Later, raspberry."

Mikey looks at him and smiles as Maxine giggles.

He kisses Magnus, "Later, husband."

Magnus holds him close. Maxine giggles, "Poppa, Daddy needs to go to work."

Magnus lets him go and sniffs at his daughter, "Don't you have to go to school?"

She giggles, "It's Columbus Day, no school."

"Whatever."

Alec laughs, "No fighting."

Magnus nods, "Yes Maxine, behave."

She giggles, "Daddy was talking to you, Poppa."

Alec walks out the door laughing.

Magnus leans over and kisses Mikey's cheek, "You sleep in your own room tonight."

Mikey smiles at him as Maxine pouts, "That's assuming the furniture gets here today."

"I was told it would be delivered this afternoon."

"Blah."

Magnus laughs, "I'm sure you want your bed back."

"I didn't mind sharing it with MIkey."

"There are plenty of rooms in the loft, Maxine, there's no reason for you to share."

Maxine shrugs, "If you say so, Poppa."

"I want to get a potion done before the furniture gets here. Keep an eye on your brother." Magnus stands and walks into his office.

Maxine finishes her breakfast and stands up. She clears the table and washes the dishes.

Mikey looks around anxiously as he rubs his neck.

Maxine finishes at the sink and smiles at him, "What's the matter, Mikey?"

He rubs his neck as he looks at her.

"Your neck hurts?"

He shakes his head as he continues to rub his neck. He climbs down from the chair and runs over to the sofa. He rubs his neck as he looks at Maxine.

She smiles at him.

He runs into their fathers' room, Maxine follows. Mikey looks around the bedroom, rubbing his neck. He runs out and stands by the sofa again. He looks at Maxine as he continues to rub his neck.

"Okay, let me get Poppa." As she walks away from Mikey, he grabs her hand in both of his. His eyes are full of fear. She smiles at him and picks him up, "Okay, let's go see Poppa  _together_." She walks into the office, "Poppa, something is bothering Mikey."

Magnus pours the potion into a vial and walks over to them. He takes Mikey from her and kisses his forehead, "What's the matter, raspberry?"

Mikey rubs his neck as he looks around the office.

"Something wrong with your neck?"

Mikey rubs his neck as he shakes his head. Maxine watches his hand and realizes that he's actually drawing the letter 'Z' on his neck. Close enough to the deflect/block rune on their father's neck, "Daddy."

Mikey nods as he looks at Magnus.

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Mikey, Daddy is at work. He'll be home later."

Mikey's tiny body starts to tremble as he rubs his neck. His eyes darting around the office.

Magnus holds him tight but Mikey continues to tremble. Magnus opens a portal, "Maxine, stay here in case the deliverymen come early, I'll be right back."

She nods, "Okay Poppa."

Magnus leaves the loft and walks into the War Room of the Institute. He groans. Alec is having his morning meeting and all the ShadowHunters are gathered around the main steps.

Mikey looks around. As soon as he sees Alec, he starts wiggling in Magnus' arms. Magnus bends over and Mikey jumps out his arms. He runs through the crowd.

Magnus holds his breath as he watches Mikey. The boy makes no attempt to hurt anybody as he makes his way to his father.

Magnus sees Alec coming down the steps. Mikey runs past Jace, Clary and Izzy.

Alec reaches the foot of the steps, just as Mikey gets there, and picks up his son. He holds Mikey close, as he continues to talk. Mikey rests his head on Alec's shoulder and closes his eyes. Magnus slowly walks over.

Alec smiles down at the young warlock in his arms, he closes the meeting with, "And this is Mikey, the newest addition to our family." ShadowHunters walk up and congratulate him.

Izzy, Clary and Jace are last to come over to him and Mikey. Magnus stands nearby.

As Izzy gently touches his hand, Mikey opens his eyes and looks at his aunts and uncle. Izzy smiles at him, "You are adorable." Mikey snuggles closer to Alec and closes his eyes again.

Clary smiles, "Are his eyes purple?"

Alec nods, "Yes they are."

"Izzy is right, he is adorable."

Jace smiles at Magnus, "Your apprentice made a grand entrance."

Magnus laughs, "My apprentice was missing his Daddy."

Izzy laughs, "Alec, what is it with you and warlock children?"

Alec laughs, "It's a gift."

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec, "Not just warlock  _children_."

Clary laughs, "We have a city to keep safe."

Jace nods, "You're right. Later Magnus." They walk away.

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, as he and Magnus walk to the elevators, "Guess it took a while for him to realize that I had left."

Magnus smiles, "More like it took Maxine and I time to figure out what he was trying to tell us."

They get in an elevator and go upstairs to Alec's office.

Alec sits on the sofa as Magnus sits in a chair.

Magnus sighs, "It's a good thing he doesn't know how to make portals yet, otherwise he would have showed up right away."

Alec nods as he sits Mikey on his lap. The boy opens his eyes and smiles at his father. Alec kisses his nose, "Raspberry, I have to go to work. Tomorrow, Maxine is going to school. But we will be back home with you later. Understand?"

Mikey looks at him and slowly nods.

"Good, because we would love to spend all day with you, but we can't."

Mikey nods.

Alec kisses his nose, "Okay, now go to Poppa, so I can get back to work."

Mikey nods and reaches for Magnus. His father stands and takes Mikey into his arms. Alec stands and kisses Mikey's forehead, "See you later, raspberry." Mikey nods. Alec kisses Magnus, "See you later, husband."

Magnus laughs, "Count on it." He opens a portal and leaves the office as Alec sits at his desk and starts on his paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks out the portal into the living room. He glances at the kitchen table and smiles when he sees Maxine, "Deliverymen show up?"

She shakes her head, "Not yet Poppa."

"But you set your glamour."

She shrugs as she looks at her brown hand, "I wanted to be prepared if they did show up."

Magnus nods as he waves a hand over Mikey. His red scalp is covered with brown hair and his palms are olive skinned. Magnus sees Maxine wrinkle her nose, "Something the matter, blueberry?"

"I don't like Mikey with hair."

Magnus laughs, "That's because you've gotten used to him being bald."

She shrugs, "I guess so."

"When he is old enough to make his own glamour, then he can decide for himself. Just like you did."

"What you talking about, Poppa. I never changed my glamour."

He smiles, "You think Daddy and I didn't notice that your glamour got darker after meeting somebody?"

Maxine giggles, "Max is awesome."

"I wasn't mentioning names."

She giggles as she walks over to Magnus. Mikey smiles at her as she takes him, "Mikey, Max is going to love you."

Magnus laughs, "Keep your brother busy, while I take the potion over to Bay Ridge."

She glances at Mikey, "What if he starts looking for 'D' 'a' 'd' 'd' 'y'?"

Magnus laughs, "'D' 'a' 'd' 'd' 'y' explained to him that he will be back later. Mikey should be fine."

She nods, "Okay, Poppa." Magnus walks into his office. She carries Mikey over to the table and puts him in a chair.

Magnus walks out the office, holding a vial, "This shouldn't take too long." He kisses both children, opens a portal and leaves.

Maxine smiles at Mikey and offers him a coloring book and some blank sheets of paper. "You want to color or draw?"

He takes the blank sheets and smiles. She opens the box of crayons and sits down. She picks up her book and opens it. Out of the corner of her eye she watches Mikey take three crayons out the box, a blue one, a black one and a brown one and hold them in his right hand. He did the same thing over the weekend. The same three colors held safely in his right hand while he colored with his left.

He takes a green crayon from the box and draws grass.

He takes a second brown crayon out the box and draws a building. With a yellow crayon, he draws the sun.

Maxine watches as he takes the brown crayon from his right hand and draws a stick figure. He puts it back in his right hand and uses the black crayon to draw another stick figure. Maxine bites her tongue to keep from laughing, when Mikey draws a huge 'Z' on the black stick figure's neck. Obviously that is Daddy. He draws the two stick figures holding hands. The brown stick figure has to be Poppa.

He switches the black crayon for the blue one and draws a smaller stick figure next to the other two. Maxine blinks back tears when she realizes that is her.

He puts the blue crayon back in his right hand and gets a red crayon from the box. He draws a smaller figure next to the blue one. Himself. The red crayon goes back in the box.

He looks at the drawing for a minute or two, then gently puts the three crayons back in the box. Maxine returns her attention to her book.

Mikey tugs on her sleeve. She looks at him with a smile, "Yes, Mikey?"

He hands her the drawing. She lifts him onto her lap and looks at the drawing. She points at the brown stick figure, "This is Poppa?" He nods.

She giggles as she looks at the black stick figure. It's even funnier close up, "This is Daddy?" He smiles and nods.

She kisses his forehead and points at the blue stick figure, "This is me?" His eyes sparkle as he nods.

She smiles at him as she points to the red figure, "And this is you?" He nods.

She puts the drawing on the table and hugs him, "It's beautiful, Mikey."

Mikey smiles and kisses her cheek.

She smiles, "You wanna know a secret?" He nods. She whispers in his ear, "I love you."

His purple eyes sparkle as he holds her tight.

Magnus returns. He smiles, "Is there room for one more in this lovefest?"

Maxine giggles, "Mikey, show Poppa your drawing." She puts him on his feet and he runs over to Magnus. He hands Magnus the drawing.

Magnus laughs, "You love the rune on Daddy's neck, don't you?" Mikey nods with a smile. Magnus picks him up and kisses his forehead, "It's a lovely drawing, Mikey."

Mikey rests his head on his father's shoulder. Magnus holds the drawing out to Maxine, "Blueberry put this on the refrigerator door until Daddy gets home."

Maxine giggles as she walks over, "He's going to love it." She takes it from Magnus and walks into the kitchen. She uses a magnet that reads "I love Daddy" to hold it in place.

The buzzer rings. Magnus goes over to the intercom, "Yes?"

"Casa Kids delivery."

"Be right down." Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead and sits him on the sofa, "Furniture is here." He walks out the loft.

Maxine walks over to the sofa and sits next to Mikey, "Big deal." Mikey smiles as he climbs onto her lap. She kisses his cheek, "You don't mind sleeping in my room, do you Mikey?"

He shakes his head.

Maxine sighs, "Too bad Daddy and Poppa didn't ask you." He rests his head against her shoulder.

The door opens and Magnus walks in with two men carrying a mattress and one carrying a nightstand. Magnus leads them to Mikey's room. Once the furniture has been placed, the men leave the loft. Magnus walks over to Maxine and Mikey.

Maxine sniffs, "You should have asked Mikey."

"Asked him what, Maxine?"

"If he wanted his own room."

Magnus laughs, "He's four years old, give him five years and he will thank me for giving him his own room."

"Whatever."

The men return with a boxspring, bed frame and a bookcase. After setting it up in Mikey's room, they leave.

Maxine sighs, "He's going to get lost in that bed, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Blueberry, it's the same size as yours."

"Way too big for him."

Magnus laughs, "Maxine, yesterday you enjoyed shopping for Mikey."

"Clothes shopping Poppa. I came home after that."

"Oh that's right, I forgot. But where did you think all of Mikey's clothes were going?"

"I have room in my dresser."

The men return with a dresser and a small bookcase. Magnus laughs, "Right on time." He walks into the bedroom with them.

"Whatever." Maxine kisses Mikey's forehead. Her brother smiles at her.

The men and Magnus walk out the bedroom. Magnus signs the receipt and hands the men a tip. They say 'goodbye' and leave.

She wrinkles her nose as she smooths Mikey's hair, "Maybe a different color?"

Magnus flicks his hand and Mikey's glamour is gone, "What color?"

She shrugs, "Blond?"

"I hate blonds."

"You hate Uncle Jace?"

"Of course not, Maxine. I just hate his hair color."

Maxine giggles as she kisses the top of Mikey's head, "I love bald Mikey." Mikey smiles at her and offers his hand. She kisses it. He offers his other hand and she kisses it as well. He yawns.

"Time for somebody's nap."

Maxine stands up, "He can nap in my bed."

"Maxine."

"You still have to put sheets on his bed."

"Maxine, I'm a warlock, how long is that going to take?"

"Poppa."

Magnus sighs, "Fine. But tonight he sleeps in his own bed."

"Yes Poppa."

Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead, "Sweet dreams, raspberry." He smiles at his daughter, "You taking a nap as well?"

"I'll just lay there with him."

Magnus smiles and kisses her forehead, "Sweet dreams, blueberry."

Maxine giggles as she carries Mikey to her room.

Magnus walks into Mikey's room, the bed needs to be made and Mikey's clothes need to be put in the dresser.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is just finishing up in Mikey's room, when he hears the front door open and close. Alec calls out, "Where is everybody?"

Magnus laughs as he walks out the bedroom and meets his husband in the kitchen, "Our children are taking a nap." He kisses Alec.

Alec smiles, "I like that idea. Mikey's furniture is here?"

Magnus nods as they walk to their son's room, "The room looks great."

Alec smiles as he looks around, "It does, but where are they?"

"Maxine's room."

Alec nods as they walk out of Mikey's room and walk over to Maxine's. Mikey is curled against Maxine's right side as they sleep holding each other.

Alec smiles. He glances at Magnus, "Pizza for supper?"

"Sounds great."

Alec kisses him, "Good, give me three hours, then come get us."

Magnus laughs as Alec joins his children. He lays against Maxine's left side and wraps his arms around them. Magnus smiles as he looks at his family, then walks to the bar to make a martini.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After naps and dinner, Alec and Magnus walk to the sofa and sit down, as Maxine clears the table and washes the dishes. She gets Mikey's drawing off the refrigerator door and hands it to him, "Go show this to Daddy."

He nods as he takes it. He walks over to the sofa. Alec smiles at him, "What you have there, raspberry?"

Mikey holds the drawing in both hands and shows it to his father. Alec laughs, "By the angel, why is my rune so huge?" He pulls Mikey to him and sits him on his lap. He looks at the drawing as Mikey rests his head on his chest, "This is awesome, Mikey."

MIkey smiles. Magnus laughs, "Alexander, that rune has made a big impression on him."

"It's a big impression in this drawing." He kisses Mikey's forehead, "Great job."

Maxine walks over and sits by Alec, "Daddy's runes are awesome."

Magnus laughs, "Maxine, Mikey is too young for you to start giving him a tutorial on ShadowHunter runes."

Maxine giggles, " _ **I**_  was five."

Alec laughs, "By the angel, you remember that?"

"Of course, Daddy. I know where my drawing pad is and I plan on giving Mikey lessons."

Magnus laughs, "From what I hear, Max is the leading warlock on all rune knowledge."

Maxine smiles, "Dah of course he is."

"You and Max make a nice team."

"Yes, Poppa and now Mikey is part of our team."

Alec laughs, "Magnus we are in trouble."

Magnus shakes his head, "No Alec, I'm in trouble. They are team Daddy."

Maxine giggles as she gets up and walks over to Magnus. She sits on the arm of the sofa, wraps her arms around him as she rests her head on his shoulder, "We aren't team Daddy, all the time, Poppa."

He puts his arm around her, "Thank you, blueberry." He kisses her forehead.

They watch television until Mikey starts to yawn.

Alec nods, "Time for bed."

Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead, "Sweet dreams, raspberry." Mikey gives him a sleepy smile.

Maxine leans over and kisses his cheek, "Night night, Mikey." He smiles at his sister.

Alec stands and carries his son to his room.

Maxine sighs, "School tomorrow, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, maybe you should go to sleep as well." She nods.

Alec walks out of Mikey's room, "He fell right asleep as soon as I got him in bed."

Magnus smiles, "Good."

Maxine stands and kisses Magnus' cheek, "Night Poppa."

"Sweet dreams, baby girl."

She walks over to Alec and kisses his cheek, "Night, Daddy."

"Good night, blueberry."

She walks into her bedroom.

Alec nods, "I should go to bed as well."

Magnus nods as he turns off the television and lights. He stands up and secures the loft with a flick of his hand, "I'll join you."

Alec laughs as he waits for Magnus to walk over to him, "You could have stayed up."

Magnus kisses him, "Nah, I'd rather snuggle with my husband in bed."

Alec smiles as they walk into their bedroom, "Nothing wrong with snuggling."

They change into their sleep clothes and get into bed.

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest as they hold each other and fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alec may have spent most of his life sleeping in the loft, but he was trained at an early age to wake up alert at any strange noise. So when he hears a terrified "Daddy", he's out the bed, seraph blade in hand, ready for anything. Nor does he question why his feet take him to the bedroom on the right, trusting in his instincts.

He runs into Mikey's bedroom and looks around. All he sees is his son sitting up in bed. Mikey is shaking, his purple eyes full of tears. Alec sets his blade on the nightstand and sits on the bed. He pulls Mikey into his arms and holds him tight, "Bad dream, raspberry?"

Mikey buries his face in Alec's tshirt as he nods, "Yes, Daddy."

"Everything's okay." Alec kisses the top of his head and wipes away his tears.

Mikey clings to his father, "Daddy."

Alec stretches out his legs on the bed as he keeps Mikey close. It then comes to him, that Mikey is talking. He looks down at his son and smiles.

Magnus appears at the door, "He okay?"

Alec nods, "Bad dream."

Mikey looks at Magnus, "Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "You okay, raspberry?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Poppa."

"That's good." Magnus is about to walk away, when he stops and turns back. "Alec, he's talking."

Alec nods, "I guess he was too scared to get out of bed, so he figured the fastest way of getting me here was to call me."

Magnus laughs as he walks into the room, "Of course, he called  _ **you**_." Alec laughs as Magnus sits on the bed next to him.

MIkey looks over at him and smiles, "Hi, Poppa."

Magnus leans over and kisses his nose, "Hi yourself, Mikey."

A sleepy eyed Maxine is at the door, "What's going on?"

Magnus answers, "Mikey had a bad dream."

Mikey looks at his sister, "Maxine."

She nods, "Hi, Mikey. See I told you he should have stayed with me."

Magnus smiles, "And I told you, there is no reason for you to share a room."

"Whatever."

Mikey smiles, "Whatever."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey, stop repeating what I say."

"Maxine."

She giggles, "Mikey."

He giggles, "Maxine."

Alec rolls his eyes, "It's way too early in the morning for this."

Maxine giggles, "He started it."

Magnus smiles, "Yes he did." He glances at Alec.

Alec nods, "She's still half asleep."

Maxine looks from one father to the other, "What are you talking about?"

Alec smiles, "Mikey is talking."

She looks at her brother, who is smiling at her, then her fathers, "By the angel, he is." She walks over to the bed. She points to Alec, "Who is this, Mikey?"

Mikey smiles as he kisses Alec's cheek, "Daddy."

Maxine's eyes widen, "By the angel, this is awesome." She points to Magnus, "Who is that?"

He leans over and kisses Magnus' cheek, "Poppa."

She smiles, "And who am I?"

He leans over Alec to kiss her cheek, "Maxine."

She kisses the top of his head, "Awesome." She walks around the bed and squeezes herself in between her fathers. She looks at Magnus, "Who did he call?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "You know who he called."

She giggles, "I told you."

"Yes you did."

Alec sighs, "Can we go back to sleep now?"

Magnus nods, "Yes."

Mikey rests his head on Alec's chest as Maxine rests her head on Magnus'. Magnus strokes her hair as he looks at his family. Tears begin to run down his face.

Alec glances over at his husband, "Magnus, what's the matter?"

Magnus smiles at him, "These are happy tears, Alexander."

Maxine looks up, "Happy tears Poppa?"

He kisses her nose, "Yes, happy tears, my darling. I gave up on my dream of having a family a long time ago, but here it is. You, my beautiful baby girl." He gently touches a sleeping Mikey's head, "A precious baby boy." He leans over and kisses Alec, "Most important of all, a man I love with all my heart who loves me just as much."

Alec smiles, "There was never a day when I didn't love you."

"I was terrified that one day you would tell me that you had met a nice ShadowHunter boy that you fell in love with and that you no longer loved me. But that day never came."

Alec leans over and kisses him, "That day was never going to come. It was always you, Magnus."

"I know that now."

Alec laughs, "Now?"

"Well, not now, this very minute, but you know what I mean."

Maxine rests her head on her father's chest, "My fathers are so in love, and I would love to hear more but I'm tired."

Magnus laughs and kisses the top of her head, "Yes, it is way too late in the night to have this conversation, let's try to get some sleep."

Maxine nods.

Alec smiles, "Good thing you got Mikey a queen size bed."

Magnus nods, "I figured he was going to have company every now and then." He puts his arm around Maxine as Alec puts his arm around Mikey. They hold hands, their children safe in between them. After one more kiss good night, they lay back and close their eyes.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Because I believe in the saying 'a picture is worth a thousand words', I created Mikey's drawing with markers. Unfortunately we no longer have crayons in the house, my nieces and nephew are way past the age for them. But I thought it would be cool for YOU, my dear reader, to see what I saw in my head as I was writing that scene:

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's fifth day with his family.

Yes, obviously I didn't know what I was talking about, when I said this would only be three chapters. :p

Mikey is cute and adorable but never forget that he was trained to be silent and deadly.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody wakes up and prepares for their day. Alec is the first one in the kitchen, so he starts the Keurig machine and spreads cream cheese on bagels. He pours milk in two glasses for Maxine and Mikey.

Magnus walks in holding Mikey. He sits Mikey in a chair and walks over to Alec. They kiss.

Maxine walks into the kitchen and smiles at Mikey as they watch their fathers kiss.

Maxine giggles, "Isn't that where we left you last night?"

Magnus pulls away from Alec and winks at her, "I like kissing my husband."

She giggles, "No kidding. Dah."

Mikey giggles, "Dah."

Alec brings over the plate of bagels as Magnus fills two mugs with coffee. They sit at the table and eat breakfast.

Alec smiles at his son, "Mikey, Maxine is going to school and I'm going to work. You have Poppa to keep you company until we get home. You going to be a big boy?"

Mikey eats his bagel and nods, "Yes, Daddy."

Alec kisses his forehead, "Good." He turns to Magnus, "So what do you have planned?"

"A bath for Mikey, then the park."

Maxine yawns, "Boring."

Magnus laughs, "Mikey has issues when it comes to strangers, so it's best to go slow with getting him used to crowds."

"I guess so Poppa, still sounds like a boring day."

"Better we have boring days than Mikey attacking everybody."

"As long as nobody hurts Daddy, he won't attack them."

Alec nods, "She has a point, Magnus. There's a reason why Jace calls him your 'apprentice'."

Maxine giggles as Magnus rolls his eyes, "Not helping, Alexander."

Alec laughs as he stands up. He puts his empty mug in the sink and walks back to the table. He kisses Mikey's head, "Later, raspberry."

Mikey smiles at him, "Later, Daddy."

Alec kisses Maxine's head, "Later, blueberry."

Maxine giggles, "Later, Daddy."

Magnus stands up and pulls Alec to him. They kiss. Maxine and Mikey giggle. Maxine pokes Magnus' side, "Poppa, you are going to make Daddy late for work."

Alec laughs as Magnus turns to her, "Daddy is the boss, he won't get in trouble for being late."

"Dah."

Mikey giggles, "Dah."

Magnus looks at Mikey, "Dah yourself."

Mikey giggles, "Poppa."

Alec laughs as he walks to the front door. Magnus runs after him and grabs his arm. They kiss.

Maxine giggles, "Daddy is never getting out of the loft at this rate."

Magnus smiles at her, "I want to make sure Daddy knows I love him."

"He knows, Poppa, he knows."

Alec laughs as he walks out the door.

Magnus closes the door and smiles at Maxine, "Isn't it time for you to leave as well?"

Maxine nods, "I guess so." She stands and puts her empty glass in the sink. She walks back to the table and kisses the top of her brother's head, "See you later, Mikey."

Mikey nods, "Later, Maxine."

She gets her bookbag from her room and walks over to Magnus, "Have fun, Poppa."

He hugs her and kisses her forehead, "We will, have fun in school, baby girl."

"I'll try, Poppa." She waves at Mikey and walks out the door.

Magnus closes the door and smiles at Mikey, "Let me clean up here, then bath time for you."

Mikey smiles, "Bath time."

Magnus laughs as he clears the table and washes the dishes. Mikey climbs off the chair and walks into the bathroom. Magnus finishes and goes after him. Mikey has taken off his clothes and is sitting in the bathtub.

Magnus laughs as he puts the water on, "You are precious."

Mikey giggles as the water tickles his feet. The bottoms of his feet are red, just like his palms. The red starts at his toes, goes up the back of his ankles and stops a third of the way up his calf.

Magnus turns off the water when it reaches Mikey's waist, "You want me to wash you or can you do it yourself?"

Mikey smiles, "Poppa do."

Magnus laughs as he rolls up his sleeves, "Not a problem." He lathers up a washcloth and bathes his son.

As he washes Mikey, Magnus ponders, "I know you don't have the vocabulary to tell me now, but I would love to know why you kept my angel safe."

Mikey smiles at him, "Daddy."

Magnus laughs and kisses his nose, "Yes, Daddy. Oh it's easy to say that you had enough of Emil but he was training you to attack ShadowHunters, not protect them."

Mikey traces a 'Z' on his neck, "Daddy."

"Oh yes, you love that rune, don't you."

Mikey giggles as he splashes, "Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "You, Maxine, Max, three warlock children devoted to a ShadowHunter." Magnus laughs, "I've been devoted to him, since he was a boy, so I can't fault you. But Max and Maxine grew up with him. You, on the other hand, were just in the right place to be there to keep Emil from hurting him."

Mikey stops splashing and looks around, "Hurt Daddy?"

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Nobody is hurting Daddy."

Mikey nods, "Love Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "I know you do. We all love him." Magnus shakes his head, "Which is why it's hard to understand why his own father would try to hurt him. Or even why fellow ShadowHunters would turn against him."

"Who hurt Daddy?"

Magnus smiles, "They were punished a long time ago."

Mikey's eyes narrow as he looks at Magnus, "Who. Hurt. Daddy?"

Magnus puts the washcloth down and gently rubs Mikey's back, "Mikey, it's okay. Daddy is safe from the bad men."

Mikey nods, "Mikey hurt bad men who hurt Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Yes, you did."

Mikey smiles, "Mikey love Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "That's for sure."

Mikey giggles, "Mikey love Poppa. Mikey love Maxine."

Magnus holds Mikey's face in his hands and kisses his nose, "Poppa loves Mikey." His son giggles. Magnus smiles, "Ready to go to the park?"

Mikey nods, "Park."

Magnus laughs as he stands up. He grabs a bathtowel, "Stand up, raspberry." Mikey stands. Magnus wraps him in the bathtowel and lifts him from the tub. Holding Mikey close, he pulls the plunger, then walks out the bathroom. He carries Mikey to his bedroom, dries him and helps him get dressed.

Magnus changes his shirt, glamours Mikey's red marks, and they leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Mikey walk out of the portal into the War Room of the Institute. They had fun in the park. Mikey played with mundane children and seemed to enjoy himself. They are going to get Alec, then pick up Maxine from school.

Mikey holds Magnus' hand as they walk over to Clary. She kneels down and smiles at him, "Hello Mikey."

Magnus tells his son, "This is Aunt Clary."

Mikey smiles, "Hello, Aunt Clary."

She laughs, "Alec's in the training room."

Magnus nods, "Thanks, Clary. Let's go Mikey."

They walk to the training room. Alec is there with Jace. Both men are in sweatpants and tank tops. Magnus sighs as he stands by the door and watches his husband spar with his brother-in-law. Mikey lets his hand go and steps into the room.

Magnus mutters to himself, "This is why he stopped training in the loft, too distracting." He looks down and realizes that Mikey is no longer with him. He sees Mikey standing four yards away from the men, his hand raised. Magnus quickly walks into the room and stands in front of his son, "Mikey, it's okay."

Mikey walks around his father, his hand still raised.

Magnus picks his son up and holds him, "Mikey, that's Uncle Jace, he isn't hurting Daddy."

Mikey blinks, "Uncle Jace?" He smiles as he lowers his hand.

Magnus relaxes. Alec and Jace notice that they have company and walk over.

Mikey giggles, "Daddy." He wiggles in Magnus' arms. Magnus puts him back on the floor and he runs to Alec.

Alec picks him up, "Hey, raspberry."

"Hey, Daddy."

Jace walks over to Magnus, "I see somebody is talking."

Magnus nods, "Last night, he had a bad dream and wanted his favorite father, who wasn't me."

Jace laughs, "Damn, Magnus, you are 0 for 2."

Magnus sighs, "Yes, I thought for sure, Mikey would like me more, but no, he prefers ShadowHunters, like his sister."

"Sorry."

"Then again, he was ready to attack me when I first walked in the room."

"His choice was already made."

Magnus laughs, "He almost attacked you."

Jace raises an eyebrow, "Me?" He looks at Mikey, comfortable in Alec's arms, "Mikey, I thought we were cool?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No hurt Daddy."

"Wait, when did I hurt Alec?"

Magnus smiles, "Just now."

"We were sparring."

Magnus nods, "You know that and I know that, but he saw it as you hurting Alexander. From what I could see, the only reason why he didn't throw a fireball at you, was because he couldn't get a clear shot without hitting Alec."

"By the angel."

Magnus smiles, "Lucky for you, once I told him, who you were, that calmed him down."

"Oh."

"He slept in Maxine's room until we got him his own bed. I would assume she talked his ear off about everybody. I just hope she didn't tell him all the family secrets."

Jace laughs, "Knowing Maxine, she probably did."

Magnus nods, "I would think so, as well." He looks at Alec and Mikey, "Alexander, you are all sweaty and I just gave our son a bath."

Alec smiles, "Then give him another bath."

Magnus walks over and takes Mikey out of Alec's arms, "YOU will give him another bath, now go shower, so that we can pick up our daughter from school."

Alec kisses him, "Yes boss."

Mikey giggles, "Boss Poppa."

Magnus nods, "I like the sound of that. Thank you, raspberry." He kisses Mikey's forehead.

Jace laughs, "I'm going to shower as well, I got to patrol. Later."

Mikey smiles, "Bye Uncle Jace."

"Bye Mikey" Jace leaves.

Alec nods, "Wait for me in my office?"

Magnus nods, "We can do that."

"Okay." He kisses Magnus. "See you in a few minutes, raspberry." He kisses Mikey.

Mikey giggles, "Daddy."

Alec laughs as he leaves. Magnus walks to the elevators and takes one upstairs. He walks to Alec's office.

He walks in and sees something in a frame on Alec's desk. He walks over and picks it up. It's Mikey's drawing of the family. He looks at Mikey, "When did your Daddy steal this?"

Mikey shakes his head.

Magnus laughs, "You can't trust ShadowHunters."

Mikey giggles.

Magnus puts it back on the desk, "Next drawing, I get to keep."

Mikey nods.

Magnus smiles, "I'm glad you agree."

Mikey smiles, "Boss Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Exactly. raspberry."

A few minutes later, Alec walks in, his hair still damp, "My two favorite guys." He kisses Mikey's head and Magnus.

Magnus sniffs, "Sticky fingers Lightwood."

Alec laughs, "What are you talking about?"

"When did you steal Mikey's drawing?"

"Steal? It was given to me."

"But it was put back on the refrigerator door, how did it get here?"

"I bought it here this morning."

"You sneak."

Alec laughs, "You can get the next one."

"Oh I will get the next one."

Mikey nods, "Boss Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Magnus, are you encouraging him to say that?"

"I'm not telling."

Mikey giggles, "Boss Poppa."

Alec sniffs, "Who am I, raspberry?"

Mikey puts out his arms, "Daddy."

Magnus rolls his eyes as Alec takes their son, "I can't catch a break."

Alec laughs as Mikey snuggles against him, "Poor Poppa."

Mikey nods, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus shakes his head, "Now who is encouraging him?"

Alec smiles, "Sticky fingers Lightwood."

Magnus laughs as he opens a portal and takes Alec's hand. They walk through and arrive at Maxine's high school.

The dismissal bell had already rung and the sidewalk is crowded with students.

Mikey looks around with fearful eyes and holds Alec's neck tight.

Alec tells Magnus, "We'll wait across the street for you and Maxine."

Magnus nods, "She should be coming out soon."

Alec walks away. He looks gently down at Mikey, "It's okay, raspberry." He bumps into a student, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The teenager pulls out a switchblade and opens it, "Kid or no kid, look where the fuck you are going or else."

Mikey reacts in a blink of an eye. His hand goes up and an energy ball hits the teenager in the chest, sending him backwards into other students.

Maxine reaches her father and they both hear the commotion. They run over and see the teenager angrily get to his feet and walk towards Alec and Mikey.

Mikey's hand is still raised as his glamour flickers, and his eyes calmly watch the teenager.

Magnus flicks his hand and the teenager stops in his tracks.

Mikey glances at Magnus, "Hurt Daddy."

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus, we need to teach him the difference between 'hurt' and 'threaten'."

Magnus sighs, "Maybe, but now is not the time, Alec." He flicks his hand and the teenager spins around and walks away. Magnus nods as Mikey lowers his hand.

Maxine sniffs, "That's Bix Davis. He thinks he owns the school because his dad is principal."

"Bix?"

Maxine giggles, "Yeah, that's his name. Guess that would explain why he's a bully."

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, "My hero."

Magnus looks at him, "Hey."

"You're my Protector, Mikey is my hero."

"And I'm your adorable daughter."

Alec laughs as he kisses her forehead, "Yes you are."

Magnus sniffs, "Daddy and his crew."

Maxine giggles, "But you're part of the crew, Poppa."

"True."

Alec laughs, "Can we go home now?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, we can." They walk down the block away from the crowd and he opens a portal. They walk through into the loft.

Alec puts Mikey down on the floor. Mikey runs over and grabs Maxine's hand, "Nap." He pulls her to her bedroom.

She giggles, "I guess I can do my homework later." They go into her room.

Magnus shakes his head, "I hope that doesn't become a habit of his."

Alec laughs, "Until he gets comfortable being around strangers and we can enroll him in school, I guess he is going to have regular naptime with Maxine."

Magnus walks to the bar to make a martini, "I guess. What caused Mikey to attack that teenager?"

Alec shakes his head as he fills a mug with coffee, "After I accidentally bumped into him, he pulled a knife. Mikey wasn't happy about that."

"No shit, Sherlock. He can give me lessons on keeping you safe."

Alec laughs as he sits down, "Magnus, why does his glamour flicker when he uses his power?"

Magnus walks over to the sofa and sits next to him, "When he uses his power it disrupts the power used to glamour his palms and give him hair."

"So you are saying he is more powerful than you?"

"No, I'm saying that the small amount of power used to glamour his marks is no match for his power when he protects you."

"I suppose we should be lucky he only threw an energy ball at the kid and not a fireball."

Magnus nods, "Mikey accesses situations quickly. He didn't attack Jace right away because he didn't want to hit you. He didn't throw a fireball at the kid because he didn't want to hurt anybody else in the crowd."

"And yet, he seems unable to make a portal."

"I would suspect that is because Emil didn't want him leaving. I'm sure if Mikey knew how to open a portal, he would have left Emil a long time ago."

"And gone where?"

Magnus shrugs, "That's a good question. Maxine's early portals always went to you. From what I understand, Max's also went to his Daddy. I would assume, like his first word, Mikey's first portal will lead him to you."

"I suppose you can't undo Emil's training?"

"You mean his hair trigger to threats?"

"Yeah."

Magnus shakes his head, "I wouldn't even try. It's a part of him. In time, he'll understand the different degrees of threats, and realize that not everything requires a show of force."

Alec nods, "I guess you are right. He did overcome his training when it came to talking."

Magnus nods, "Waking up from a bad dream and needing to be comforted was stronger than his need to remain silent."

Alec smiles, "All in all, we are blessed with Mikey."

Magnus rests his head on his husband's shoulder, "Yes we are."

"How about a nap before dinner?"

Magnus laughs, "Just what I was thinking."

They stand and walk into Maxine's bedroom. Once again, Mikey is snuggled against Maxine's right side. Alec gently gets on the bed on her right as Magnus lays behind Mikey. Alec and Magnus wrap their arms around their children and close their eyes.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter to wrap it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Mikey to meet Max and his fathers.

Remember this fanfic happens before  **Bizarro World** , so what happened when Mikey met Max for the first time?

Glad you asked. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxx

Max is wiping the kitchen table. Poppa is over at Catarina's and Daddy is at the Institute. They are going on a family trip to London for a week. Maybe two if Poppa and Max can convince Daddy to stay longer.

Max looks up when he sees a portal opens by the door. Out walks Maxine holding a little boy.

Max smiles as he walks over, "Maxine, you finally got a brother?"

Maxine giggles as she kisses his cheek, "I already have a big brother, now I have a little one as well."

Max hugs her, "That's what I meant." He looks at Mikey, "Hello, what's your name?"

He reaches for Max, "Mikey."

Max holds him, "Hello, Mikey. I'm Max."

Mikey rests his head on Max's shoulder, "Hello, Max."

Max laughs, "Are his eyes purple?"

Maxine nods, "Yes they are."

"Wow." He and Maxine walk over to the sofa and sit down. Mikey curls up in Max's lap, "He has no hair?"

Maxine shakes her head, "Just the red mark. He has it on his palms and the bottoms of his feet as well."

Mikey holds his hand out. Max smiles and kisses it, "Interesting. Does he have a glamour when he goes out?"

Maxine sighs, "Poppa glamours his red marks and gives him hair."

"I take it, you don't like the glamour?"

"The glamour is okay, I just like Mikey with no hair."

"Oh. I guess when Mikey creates his own glamour, he'll decide if he wants hair or not."

Maxine nods, "That's what Poppa said."

Max smiles at Mikey, "He seems happy."

Maxine giggles, "Yes, he loves being held and kissed." She leans over, "Don't you Mikey."

Mikey giggles and kisses her cheek, "Love Maxine."

She kisses his head, "I love Mikey." She leans back, "His 'real' name is Micheal Christopher, but nobody is going to call him that. Just Mikey."

"Christopher?"

She nods, "Uh huh. It's also Uncle Jace's middle name."

Max laughs, "And mine."

Maxine giggles, "Really? That's awesome."

Mikey giggles, "Awesome." He kisses Max's cheek.

Max smiles, "You are awesome." He kisses the top of Mikey's head.

A portal opens up and Magnus walks into the loft.

Mikey giggles, "Poppa."

Maxine smiles, "No, Mikey. That is Not Poppa."

Mikey looks at her, "Not Poppa?"

Magnus walks over to the sofa, "Who is this little guy?"

Maxine giggles, "Mikey." She looks at her brother, "Not Poppa doesn't have an engagement ring." She holds Magnus' left hand and shows Mikey, "See?"

Mikey nods, "No ring, Not Poppa."

"Exactly."

Magnus laughs, "Can I hold him?" He puts his arms out and Mikey reaches for him. Magnus holds Mikey, "How old is he?"

"Four."

Magnus smiles at him, "Hello, Mikey."

Mikey giggles and holds Magnus' face as he kisses him, "Hello Not Poppa."

Magnus laughs as he sits next to Max, "I sense great power in him."

Maxine nods, "Mikey was trained by a bad man to hurt ShadowHunters, but it sucked to be him."

Max's eyes narrow, "Hurt ShadowHunters?"

"Uh huh."

Mikey curls up in Magnus' lap. Magnus kisses his head, "I guess he crossed paths with our favorite ShadowHunter?"

"Uh huh. The bad man and his buddy grabbed Daddy. Mikey kept them from hurting him. Poppa showed up to get Daddy and bought Mikey home with them."

Max asks, "Mikey killed them?"

"Uh huh. The bad man kept a journal on how he taught Mikey to create fireballs within seconds and how to attack right away. Poppa doesn't know the details but he assumes that the bad men thought that Mikey's training would keep him from doing anything to protect Daddy."

"But it didn't?"

"No. They must have gone after Daddy and Mikey used his training against them."

Magnus smiles, "Alexander and warlock children."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey loves Daddy."

Mikey smiles as he rubs his neck, "Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Is that the deflect rune?"

She giggles, "By the angel, yes. He loves that rune. Every drawing of the family, Daddy has this humongous 'Z' on his neck. It's almost as big as his head."

"It's easier to draw than the love rune."

She nods, "The deflect rune was his go to sign when he was referring to Daddy."

"He didn't talk?"

"Not at first. The bad man didn't want him talking. But the first night he slept alone in his bedroom, he had a bad dream and screamed for Daddy."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Of course he wanted his Daddy."

Mikey looks up from playing with Magnus' wedding band, "Love Daddy."

Max giggles, "Join the club, Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "If only your Daddy had gotten to Lamar, Zachary, Connelly when they were children, could have saved us a lot of drama."

Max sniffs, "I doubt it."

Maxine nods, "I agree with Max, I don't want those nasty men next to my Daddy, even when they were boys."

Mikey looks at his sister, "Why?"

She smiles at him, "Because they are nasty." He nods and goes back to playing with Magnus' wedding band. She sits back, "Mikey is real protective over Daddy. You can't say 'h' 'u' 'r' 't' and Daddy in the same sentence or he goes into attack mode."

Max nods, "Yeah, I can agree with that."

Magnus smiles, "Now  _that_  is a club I'm a part of."

The front door opens and Alec walks into the loft. Mikey looks up, "Daddy!" He climbs out of Magnus' lap and runs to Alec.

Maxine giggles, "Mikey, that's Not Daddy."

Alec picks Mikey up, "Hello there and what is your name?"

"Mikey."

"Hello Mikey, you have beautiful eyes."

Mikey giggles, "Love Daddy."

Maxine giggles as she walks over to them. She points to Alec's right hand, "This is Not Daddy. See he has the engagement ring."

MIkey looks at the ring, then looks at Alec. He rubs his neck, "Not Daddy."

Maxine giggles as she rests her head on Alec's arm, "Right Mikey. He has awesome runes and the engagement ring."

Max stands up, "Excuse you, he's staying, you have one of your own."

Maxine sticks her tongue out, "Rude. I know."

Mikey giggles and sticks his tongue at Max, "Rude."

Magnus laughs.

Maxine giggles and kisses Mikey's nose, "I love you."

He smiles, "Love Maxine."

Alec walks overs to the sofa with Maxine. Max sits on the coffee table. Alec sits next to Magnus as Maxine sits next to him. Mikey snuggles against Alec's chest.

Maxine smiles at Max, "Why are you sitting there?"

"Just in case you try to steal my Daddy."

Mikey giggles, "Steal Daddy."

Maxine kisses Mikey's nose, "You are going to get me in trouble. Shh."

Magnus laughs, "The three of you are too funny."

Alec nods, "Magnus, don't get any ideas."

Magnus smiles as he kisses Alec, "Hmm, but you look so sexy surrounded by children."

Maxine's eyes widen, "That's what Poppa told Daddy."

Magnus winks at her, "We have the same taste in men obviously."

Mikey giggles, "Poppa loves Daddy."

Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead, "Yes indeed."

Mikey kisses Alec's cheek, "Daddy loves Poppa."

Alec smiles, "That also is true."

Max sniffs, "I don't share."

Magnus smiles, "That's what I said, until a woman left her blue baby boy at the Institute."

"This is different, Poppa."

"Is it Max?"

Max folds his arms, "Yes it is."

Alec laughs, "I don't know what you all are fighting about, I'm not ready to change diapers again."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey is toilet trained, Not Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Thank you for telling us that, Maxine."

"You're welcome, Not Poppa."

Max shakes his head, "I'm not sharing my room."

Maxine pouts, "I had no problem sharing my room, but Poppa insisted on putting Mikey in the room on the other side of theirs."

Max looks at her, "Don't you like having your own room?"

She shrugs, "It's okay. But sometimes I have bad dreams and I don't want to be alone."

Alec puts an arm around her, "Maxine, what about your fathers?"

She rests her head on him, "I'm too old to sleep in the same bed as them."

Magnus looks over at her, "Who said?"

"Teresa. She said that once we get to high school, we're too old to share a bed with our dads."

Max sniffs, "Tell Teresa, she's a fool. I'm twenty and I still get in bed with my fathers."

"But you're a guy."

"So? Maxine, do you feel safe with Daddy and Poppa?"

She rolls her eyes, "Dah, of course."

"Then if you have a bad dream you should go where you feel safe."

She shrugs, "I guess." She smiles at Mikey, fast asleep in Alec's lap, "We should be going home now."

Everybody stands. Maxine carefully takes Mikey from Alec. She kisses Alec's cheek, "Bye Not Daddy."

He hugs her, "Bye, Maxine. Take care of yourself and Mikey." He kisses Mikey's forehead.

"I will." She kisses Magnus' cheek, "Goodbye Not Poppa."

He holds her face in both hands and kisses her forehead, "Never let anybody tell you what you can or cannot do, Maxine." He kisses Mikey's cheek.

She nods, "Okay." She kisses Max's cheek, "Bye Max."

He hugs her, "Poppa is right. Tell Teresa to stuff it."

She giggles, "Yeah, I stopped hanging out with her after she said that."

"Good." He kisses Mikey's forehead.

She holds Mikey close as she opens a portal. She waves goodbye to everybody and walks through.

Alec smiles, "Mikey is a cute kid."

Magnus kisses him, "I think if you walked into a warlock orphanage, all the little ones would follow you out."

Alec laughs, "Like to see if that actually would happen?"

"Hmm..."

Max giggles, "I thought we were going to London?"

Magnus laughs, "Max doesn't want to share. Anyway, Catarina will keep an eye on things while we are gone. Izzy?"

Alec nods, "She will run the Institute and only bother us if it's an extreme emergency."

Max giggles, "What exactly would be an extreme emergency, Daddy?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out, blueberry."

Magnus nods, "Yes. Everything is in order here, so let's go." He opens a portal and they leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxx

Maxine walks into the loft. She carries Mikey to his bedroom and gently lays him on his bed.

She kisses his cheek and walks out. She takes a deep breath as she walks into Magnus' office.

Her father is working on a potion. He looks up, "Have fun with Max?"

She nods, "Not Poppa and Not Daddy were there too. They like Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "Not surprised. Where is he?"

"He fell asleep while we were there and I put him in his bed."

"Okay."

She whispers, "Poppa...."

He quickly pours the potion into a vial, then walks over to her, "Maxine, what's the matter?"

"Sometimes I have bad dreams."

He gently guides her to a chair and they sit down, "You mean like seeing things?"

She shakes her head, "No, not like Max. Just general bad dreams."

"Okay."

She looks at her hands in her lap, "And I'm scared to go back to sleep. That's why I liked having Mikey with me."

He lifts her chin as he holds her hand, "Blueberry, why didn't you come to us?"

"Teresa said that teenage girls shouldn't be sharing a bed with their fathers."

"Is this the same Teresa that _annoyed_ you?"

Maxine nods, "Once she said that, I stopped talking to her. But it still echoed in my head every time I had a bad dream and wanted Daddy to hold me."

He holds her tight and kisses her forehead, "Baby girl, we are always here to make you feel safe, and don't let anybody make you think otherwise."

She smiles, "That's what Not Poppa said."

"Wise man."

She giggles, "I love you, Poppa."

He hugs her tight, "Love you more, Maxine."

"Hold on, is this what happens when I'm not here?"

Maxine giggles as she stands and runs to Alec, "I love you too, Daddy." She hugs him tight.

"Right, being all sneaky behind my back."

Magnus smiles as he walks over, "Yes, it is true. I'm her favorite father."

Maxine giggles, "I love both my fathers."

"As you should."

Alec sniffs, "Definitely something going on here."

Magnus kisses him, "Nothing is going on."

"Right."

Mikey comes running in, "Daddy."

Alec nods, "That's better." He picks his son up and kisses him, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Mikey nods, "Nap, Max, Not Daddy, Not Poppa."

"That's right, how was your visit, blueberry?"

Maxine weakly smiles, "It was okay."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

Magnus squeezes his arm, "I'll tell you later." He smiles at Maxine. She nods.

Alec looks from one to the other. He looks at Mikey, "Do you know what they are talking about, raspberry?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No, Daddy."

"Big help."

Mikey giggles as he kisses Alec's cheek, "Love Daddy." He rests his head on Alec's shoulder.

Magnus smiles, "It's not a big thing, Alexander."

Alec nods, "If you say so."

Maxine kisses his cheek, "Poppa is right, it's not that serious."

"Then I guess, it can wait."

Magnus smiles, "Exactly. Chinese for supper?"

Alec nods as does Maxine and Mikey, "Sounds good, Magnus."

Magnus opens a portal. He holds Maxine's hand as they walk through.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxx

Eventually I will get back to  **Once a Protector, Always a Protector** , but next fanfic on the horizon is one starring a much older Mikey. Stay tuned.


End file.
